The Ultimate Daybreak
by Aemzso
Summary: Three years of peace have passed since the Second Underworld War. But when a god becomes weak and must gain power by making the ultimate Daybreak, will Pit and Dark Pit be able to stop him? Or will this be their, and everyone's, doom? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 0: The End

Chapter 0: The End

**Well, here it is! The first chapter of my first story! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_I can't believe it… We lost…_

"Any last words before you and your ridiculous planet are destroyed?" he asked.

I don't know how, but I found some strength to speak, but very little.

"…Go rot in hell…"

He kicked me aside. "Stupid angel! What about you? Any last words?"

He was asking my twin, the light side of me. Considering how beat up we were, and how weak he is, you'd think he couldn't even move a muscle, let alone shake his head. But he could. Pit could. Barely, though.

"Hmph. When was the last time the bad guy won?" he laughed.

We didn't answer, so he kicked us. Hard. I spit some blood. And Pit? Whatever little consciousness he had was knocked right out of him with a kick like that.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I SPEAK!" he screamed.

Yet again, I did nothing. He just growled, and walked over to his weapon, preparing it for the attack.

This was it. Me, Pit and all of Earth are about to be destroyed by a giant Daybreak.

We failed our mission, and it was time to say goodbye.

* * *

"**OH MY GOD! THE STORY'S FINISHED ALREADY?!" Nope! Of course not! Nah, I'm just getting started! I just did one of those things they do in movies. You know, when they show one of the scenes of the last part, and at the last part, they show the scene again. I think it sets up the mood, so I did it here! So, I hope you review on my first fanfic! Should I add more detail? I'm just not good at describing! So, um, yeah… Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! And tell your friends!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**The first canonical chapter of TUD! Enjoy!**

* * *

"And another Light Fighter falls, ending the Light Team's life gauge and sending Pit into battle!" says the announcer, a Strongarm Centurion.

I arrive gliding. As I land, I hold out my hand, waiting for my random weapon to spawn in it.

"Pit's armed with… the Aurum Orbitars! For you folks who can't remember Dark Pit's weapon, it's the End-All Arm!"

Our teams were battling at the Rail Temple. A Dark Fighter on the floating island was sniping me with an Orb Staff, I could feel it, but one of my teammates who had united the Daybreak destroys him.

"WHOA!" the Centurion screams, "That was an AMAZING kill from… um… Floor Food?"

I go up to the floating island, and Pittoo follows.

"OOH! A SHOWDOWN BETWEEN THE TWO ANGELS!" Man, was that Strongarm excited! "The battle ends here, folks! I feel it in my gut!"

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" We were about to fight when:

"WAIT!"

Our epic showdown was interrupted by a Centurion flying our way.

"WHAT?!" Pittoo screamed.

"Commander Pit, Dark Master Pit." He bows. "Lady Palutena wants to see you two after the match. She said she had news for you."

No way! Could it be?! "DID SHE FIND A WAY FOR US TO FLY ON OUR OWN?!" I just had to know!

"No, Commander," he responded, "You know you can't fly without the Power of Flight!" And I'm shot down with no mercy…

"No, I have no idea as to what Lady Palutena wants to talk to you about, but it seemed REAL important! Well, I've gotta go." He bows again. "Commander Pit, Dark Master Pit." And with that, he flew off.

"Hm, I wonder what Lady Palutena wants to tell us…" I wonder.

"Pit?" Pittoo asks.

"Hm? Yes, Pittoo?"

"Grr… Let's finish the match." He kicks me, knocking me off the island, but not down to the pit below. He, he… "Pit"… "And DON'T call me 'Pittoo'!" he screams.

"Fine… LET'S FIGHT!"

* * *

**And that's the end of the first canon chapter! I finished it here because I'm not good with fight scenes, but I hope that: a) I'll learn along the way so the final fight (the one where Chapter 0 takes place) and b) I won't lose my readers because of this. One thing to note: Each chapter will switch between Pit and Pittoo's point of view. Last chapter was Pittoo's, this one was Pit's, and so on. This means that every odd chapter will be Pit's, and every even one will be Pittoo's. Just so you don't get confused! Well, I hope you like it, and thanks to my 4 reviewers: superzbigz, Link's Little Brother, ThanatosKitsune, and FtAaIiRlY! And thanks to my followers: superbigz (again), ThanatosKitsune (also again) and Mariko Midori! LLB, the plot will be revealed in the next chapter, so don't worry! Anyway, yeah, um… Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Briefing

Chapter 2: The Briefing

**Hello, mah peeps, and welcome to yet another wonderful chapter of TUD! Hope you read the Author's Note, and if you didn't, read it and then return, as it contains valuable information about TUD! And now, ladies and gentlemen, Chapter 2!**

* * *

_After the match, at Palutena's Temple_

"Pit?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena?" He bows.

She turned around, glaring at my lighter half. "You need to train more. Pittoo squashed you like a bug!" she exclaims.

"Hmph, thanks…" I grump.

"WHAT?! First of a-" He was about to argue, but was interrupted by Palutena.

"Boys, there something I have to tell you."

Pit gasps. "YOU FOUND A WAY FOR US TO FLY BY OURSELVES?!"

She giggles. "Don't be silly, Pit! You know that can't be done!" Bang. The second time Pit's shot down today! It's hilarious! "No, Pit, this is serious." Was that directed to me?

"What's wrong, Palutena?" I say.

She sighs. "Someone is building a giant weapon to destroy Earth."

"WHAT?!" both me and Pit scream out.

"Tell us everything you know!" I say.

"He's the god of war. His name's Aresu, and he's real powerful, even more than Hades! Using the 'all-seeing eye of Palutena'-"

"The WHAT?" I ask.

"Hm? Oh. The 'all-seeing eye of Palutena'! How else did you think I'd know so many things? Anyway, I found out the secret weapon's a gigantic Daybreak. It's the strongest weapon in Light vs Dark-no, the strongest weapon in general, so imagine what chaos could come from an ultimate version," she says.

"And we're supposed to stop him on our own?"

"No, Dark Pit. I've informed Viridi of this and she said she'd 'be ready', or whatever. I'd help too, but all I've got are the Centurions, and _we all know how useless they are_." She whispers the "useless" part in case one of them heard her. "The best I can do is what I always do, grant you the Power of Flight. Pittoo-"

"DARK PIT!"

"Yes, um, Viridi has agreed to control your flight path. Sound good?" she adds.

"Works for me."

"Now, rest up, boys! Tomorrow you've got a big day ahead of you!"

"We're not going up against Sera already, are we?" Pit asks fearfully.

"You'll just have to wait 'till tomorrow now, won't you? Now, do whatever you want, but I want you both in bed by 6 'o clock, human time." Palutena dismisses us with this.

While Pit-stain can't think straight, I know exactly what we're doing tomorrow. We're gonna train.

* * *

**And that's the end of yet another TUD chapter! This is the longest one I've done, yet it's STILL short! The plot has been revealed! The god of war is making a huge Daybreak to destroy Earth! Why? Well, let's just say that not even I know, but it's something sinister all right! Muahahahaha… Well, yeah, um… Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! And tell your friends! **_**Maybe I should tell MY friends…**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Preparation

Chapter 3: The Preparation

**You guys DO NOT know how SORRY I am for not updating! No excuses! No "B-But school... A-And... stuff..." NO! I am TERRIBLY sorry! I guess it's me and my lazy butt not wanting to work! ****_Ok, so, uh, um..._**** OOH! My 3DS Friend Code! Wanna battle: Uprising style? Then add THIS Code: 3780-9100-1353! We'll battle whenever we're online! ****_Ok, what now? _****On to the story? Yeah, let's do that!**

**Chapter 3, ladies and gentlemen!**

* * *

Yesterday, Lady Palutena said we had a "big day ahead of us," whatever that means. I'm walking around Skyworld when suddenly...

"Commander Pit!" I turn around, and see the Centurion who interrupted the match yesterday waving and coming at me.

"Yes?"

"Lady Palutena wants you at the briefing room. She sounded a bit mad, probably because you usually wake up before Dark Master Pit, and-"

"HE'S HERE ALREADY?!" I scream, interrupting the Centurion.

"Yes, and- Commander Pit?"

I was dashing to Lady Palutena already. Why? 'Cause Lady Palutena does NOT like it when I'm late. I was running around Skyworld, knocking down Centurions with my speed. Everything was a blur.

"HEY!"

"WATCH IT!"

"WHAT THE F-"

"SORRY, I'M LATE!" I try to come to a stop when I see the briefing room's entrance, but I slide away instead. Curse you, speed! I run back to the doorway, and push the door open.

"Huff... puff... Man... am... I... tired..." I'm completely out of breath.

Pittoo and Lady Palutena look towards the sound's source. She smiles. "Hello, Pit. I'm glad you've arrived."

I look at her confusingly. "A... Aren't you... m-mad?" BREATH, MAN, BREATH!

She looks at me the same way I was at her. "No. Why would you say that? I'm already used to you being late!" ...I feel hurt.

"He, he. Pit-stain's gotta-"

"Pittoo, hush! We've got a lot of work to do so put on your Speed Boots and off to the Windy Wasteland you go. If you don't, I'll squeeze your heads till your brains come out!" orders Lady Palutena. Pittoo scoffs, then walks out.

"Yes, Lady Palutena, ma'am!" I say, raising a hand to forehead in salute, then I follow Pittoo.

"Pittoo-"

"DARK PIT!"

"Whatever," she responds while letting out a small laugh, "I'm calling Viridi now for your Power of Flight."

"Whatever. Just tell her to get her lazy butt up and hurry."

"I think it'd be wise to respect the Goddess of Nature." A new but familiar voice we're all used to appears.

"Viridi."

"Pit, Pittoo, Palutena. So, where to?" Viridi asks.

"Make me fly first. Then we'll talk," Pittoo smirks. I shove him, giving him a respect-your-superiors look, then he hits me with a shut-up slap.

* * *

"Guys. Jump." We reached one of Skyworld's edges, and do as we're told. My wings immediately shine blue, and Pittoo's, purple. It feels so good to fly!

"So, boys. Training time, huh? Aresu sounds like a real bad guy. I've never met him, though."

"Huh. Me either, Viridi. He never DOES come to the office Christmas party, anyways."

"Wait, wha-?" I ask.

"Office... Christmas party?" Pittoo asks.

"I'm just joking, kids. Viridi, we gotta get there fast. Aresu's a real threat and _my little angels _aren't ready for him yet!" Lady Palutena says.

"OOH! In that case, I'm gonna do that thing I've always wanted to do!"

"Wa zhat?" I ask stupidly.

"ACTIVATING LIGHTSPEED!" she screams.

"AAH! G-FORCE... IN MY-"

"We're here!"

"Wait, WHA?!" I ask, screaming, "My cheeks went PAST MY EARS! You tellin' me that was for NOTHIN'?!"

"Well, it WAS Lightspeed! What'd you expect?" Viridi says in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone, "It's like you've never seen _Star Wars_ before or something!"

"...What's_ Star Wars_? ...Wait, did you just break the Forth Wall?"

"DUDE! You're not supposed to talk about that! At least keep your voice down!"

"...Ok, uh... PALUTENA! What are we gonna do here?" Pittoo asks.

"...Huh?" I think she was still processing the whole "4th Wall" thing... "Oh. You two are here to train for your battle against Aresu," she explains.

"We'll be landing you now."

* * *

**Chapter 3: complete! What do you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Wanna destroy it? Leave a review after leaving! Also, add me as a Friend on your 3DS, and leave your Friend Code in your review for me to add you! You can also PM me! Till next chapter, and again, sorry for the tardiness!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Well, will ya look at that? Longest chapter yet, and I didn't even notice! There will be sooner, longer chapters now because school's ending tomorrow for me!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Training

Chapter 4: The Training, Part 1

**Hello, my readers! I'm terribly sorry for my tardiness! Although I ****_did _****say winter break would get you "sooner and longer chapters," it seems it's only held me back ****_even more!_**** Last chapter was posted the day before winter break, and tomorrow, school begins for me again! I'm sorry but, COME ON! When you get a Wii U and four games for Christmas, you're gonna wanna use it 24/7! ...So I did! Sorry! But anyways... Chapter 4! *readers give death glares* ...Chapter... 4?**

* * *

I land on the cliff of the Wasteland, putting out my hand, waiting for my Staff to appear. It spawns, and in the distance I see Pit in the ruins with his Palutena Bow. I align my Staff's target over him, and...

"Ok, boys, here's what we're gonna do." I heard a snap, and two Strongarm Centurions, four Centurion Knights and six normal Centurions appeared around me. Same for Pit. "You will defeat these Centurions _in_... _How much time did they have, again? Three minutes? Oh, ok. _**YOU**... Will defeat these Centurions in three minutes! AND BY YOURSELVES! No helping!" Palutena announced.

I huff. "And what happens if we take more time?" I looked over at Pit. He nodded.

"Yeah, Lady Palutena! Strongarms are hard to beat! It'll take me at least two minutes to defeat both!"

"Aresu's _harder _to beat! Now quit your whining!" Viridi snapped, "Palutena, _this one _can't even take on _your_ soldiers without crying! Just think what he'd do face-to-face with Aresu!"

* * *

"I'M GOING TO _KEEEEEEEEEEEL YOOOUUUUUUUU!_"

Pit starts whimpering, then crying. Then a fart is heard. "Lady Palutena? I think I_ pooped my TOGA!_"

* * *

"...He poops his toga?" Palutena asked.

"Wait, wha-?!" Pit shaked his head.

"..._Anyway... _If you can't do it in under three minutes, you'll just try again until you _do _succeed! Goodbye!"

I couldn't hear anymore _annoying _goddesses in my head anymore. What I _did _hear, though, were heavy footsteps. _Heavy footsteps? _I turn around to see a Strongarm charging at me. "WAH!" I scream, then jump and smack him in the face with my Staff. He barely flinched.

He tried to punch me, but I dodge. Then he charged again, and I dodge again. I feel my weapon's charged, so I turn around and shoot down a Centurion who was drinking tea.

**Lucky Centurions Chart:**

**Strongarms - 2**

**Knights - 4**

**Normal - 5**

I look over at Pit. He'd only dodge the attacks, but wouldn't counter, thinking he'd be killing soldiers of Palutena's bodyguards. "PIT!" I scream at him, and he looks over, barely dodging a Strongarm's punch. "YOU _COULD _KILL THEM, YOU KNOW?! REMEMBER PALUTENA REVIVES THEM!"

"Huh... OH, YEAH!" he screams, and shoots the attacking Strongarm, then Melee's him. "THANKS FOR THE INFO!"

I roll my eyes. _Huh_, I thought, _no Centurions atta- _OOF! I receive a direct punch to my left ribs from a Strongarm, and I'm sent flying. Well, not _literally_, 'cause I can't, but... AGH! You know what I mean! Right, reader?

"What the _ffffffffff... _FUN-FUN?! Grrrrr..."

_Some fighting later_

**The "Centurions I Haven't Murdered" Chart:**

**Strongarms - 0**

**Knights - 0**

**Normal - 0**

"PALUTENA! I'M DONE!" No answer. "VIRIDI?!" So they had cut contact before... DANG IT!

"YO, PITTOO!"

I growl. "WHAT?!"

"I'M KINDA STRUGGLING OVER HERE!" I roll my eyes, then spread my dark wings, and glide down to where he is.

"You'll always need my help, huh?"

"SHUT UP! ...Wait, when else did I need your help for anything?" Pit asks.

"...Shut up..."

* * *

**There it is! Chapter 4! What'd ya think? ...You hated it, didn't you? Ok, so I hope you noticed the chapter title says "part 1," right? Good. Part 2 will also be in Dark Pit's POV. Okay? Has this info entered your _cerebro_? Good. And goodbye.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Training, Pt 2

Chapter 5: The Training, Pt. 2

**Hello again, readers! Everyone, take their seats, 'cause story-time is about to begin! *Teehee* Very well, then! In the first part of this chapter, we left off with the angel halves training against a bunch of Centurions! Pittoo succeeded in murdering his, but Pit was having trouble! Ladies and gentlemen, part 2 of Chapter 4... Shall begiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn... NOW!**

* * *

"Ok, come _on_, Pit! You can do this! You're telling me the angel who took down the Lord of the Underworld can't take care of a _CENTURION_?" I tease.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING?!" Pit snaps, "THE ONLY TRAINING I'VE HAD IN THE LAST THREE YEARS WAS LIGHT VS DARK!"

"Which is fought against a lower-class species! Oh, and of course, me! You talk about the Games as if it were nothing, as if the Fighters, as if_ I_ were nothing, but we're good, so _DON'T _underestimate us!"

"_...SHUT... UUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPP!_" Pit screams, divides his Bow in blades, and slashes mercilessly at the Strongarm, obliterating it. He then jumps, grabs a Knight, and does the same, proceeding to attack the rest of the Centurions just the same. After he finished the soldiers, he turned and ran towards me, but just as he attacks, I put my Staff before, blocking the attack, then push him away.

"DUDE! DIDN'T THINK YOU'D BE _THIS _ANGRY! Still, good work!" I give him a thumbs-up, and two Drinks of the Gods' suddenly drop from the sky. I catch mine, but Pit's falls on his head. He drops to the ground, a bit dizzy, but grabs his refreshment and drinks it.

"Mmm, tasty!" we both exclaim, then stare at each other in a way that says '_don't_ do_ that!_'

"Well, boys," said a voice, suddenly, belonging to Viridi, "you did it. You defeated _Palutena's _minions. But-"

"Actually, Viridi, we never really agreed on-" Palutena began, but was then interrupted by Viridi.

"-_BUT_... That doesn't mean you can defeat _my _minions!" A 'boom' was heard, followed by many minions of the Forces of Nature appearing throughout the Windy Wasteland. Nutskis, Jitterthugs, Skreetles, and others just popped out of nowhere. "HA, HA, HA, HA! WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO KNOW?!" exclaimed Viridi, and a bit maniacally, I might add.

"This is _nuts_, Viridi! Palutena, what do we _do_?" Pit screamed out, a bit nervous from Viridi's sudden ambush.

"It doesn't seem there's anything you _can _do, but fight," answered Palutena.

"Yeah, Pit," I said, aiming my Staff at a Nutski, then shooting, "don't be such a hot dog."

"I am _not _a... hot dog..." Pit exclaimed confusingly.

"Then come on, and get ready to fight!"

"Right!" He united the two blades into the Palutena Bow, drew an arrow, and released, hitting a Jitterthug, with me finishing it. Moments after it fell, it disappeared, then reappeared behind us, smacking Pit away.

"What the-? VI-RI-DIIIIIIIIIIII!" I screamed.

"Wow, this is gonna be tough," Pit said.

"Agreed."

* * *

**Chapter 4, Pt. 2: done, therefore Chapter 4 is also done. Chapter 5 will ****_PROBABLY _****be typed in two weeks, called "The Battle against Nature." So, what'd you guys think? Sorry for the long period of nothing, but school's really been holding me back. Lots of tests, lots of projects, lots of videogaming... Too much, you know? But I promise that Chapter 5 will probably be uploaded in two weeks. If not, PM me! OH! And by the way, I decided to change Sera's name to Aresu, which is Japanese for "Ares." The name changes are already present in the earlier chapters, so... Yeah, just wanted to tell ya... Until next time, I'm Aemzso!**


End file.
